Expect the Unexpected
by UntestedWaters
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi share a moment of passion when the Host Club visits the beach. (That isn't even really a bad summary, because honestly nothing else happens. Entirely smut set during The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club, warning for sexual content, rated M, PWP)


Hello all! First thing I've published in a while and the first in a series of birthday presents for all of my friends! This is a one-shot of Kyoya and Haruhi that takes place during the infamous _The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club!_ episode. Lacking in originality but not lacking in smut. Be warned friends, there might not actually be a single ounce of plot in this one. Anyway, rated M for sexual themes and...I think that's it! So enjoy! And if you have the time and are feeling up to it, a review would be great! :)

* * *

"You won't do it Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya made no outward response to this but on the inside, he felt greatly amused. So Haruhi thought he was too soft, did she? Some small part of him wanted to prove her wrong just out of spite. Kyoya Otori had never been soft, had never been the nice guy. It wasn't who he was.

"I know." Hm, bold. "Because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." An interesting notion, to say the least. If Kyoya weren't so practical, he might actually be offended.

In the end, he simply rolled away from her and responded in his cool voice. "You're right. You're an interesting young woman Haruhi." That's where Kyoya expected it to end. He expected her to make that face she often did, the cute one when she was confused, and then mumble some sort of vague agreement, bid him goodnight and leave.

But of course she didn't. And Kyoya honestly didn't know why he hadn't started expecting the unexpected from her at this point.

"But I've learned something from this." So smart, she was. "I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai." But so naive. "I know what you're doing." Oh did she now? "You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier." And so dumb.

Kyoya glanced to the side as he more felt than heard Haruhi shuffle closer to him before she placed a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. "I know that you're just trying to prove his point, that you're just posing as the bad guy." Posing? If there's one thing Kyoya Otori didn't do, it was pose. There was no need for that. Not for a man like Kyoya.

He turned to look at her then, which was ultimately what made it awkward when she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Mostly because it wasn't his cheek she ended up kissing. Her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. If Kyoya had been a different man, he might have been startled and pulled away from her. He might have. If he'd been a different man.

But he wasn't.

So he simply sat, in stony silence, looking unblinkingly at Haruhi who had leaned back and covered her mouth with one hand as the faint traces of a blush crawled up her face.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya-senp-mnh!"

Haruhi's words were abruptly cut off as Kyoya surged forward to connect their lips in a proper kiss. He could see the shock on her face in the way her eyes widened but her mouth was soft and supple against his and he took this as permission to kiss her again.

When they parted for the second time, there was a moment of startling silence. The only sound was the soft whisper of quickened breath that tangled somewhere between them. Haruhi still knelt on his bed, but she had leaned back at this point, supporting herself by placing her hands somewhere behind her. Kyoya's hands rested on the bed as well, on either side of her and he leaned forward, feeling almost predatory in his position. It was in this moment that Kyoya realized the crassness of his actions and it was now his turn to formulate an apology.

"Forgive me, Haruhi. I don't know what got into me," he said finally as he hung his head to avoid her eyes. In that moment, he felt like he simply couldn't look at her. It was a rare feeling for Kyoya, a man who rarely backed away from the repercussions of his own actions, but he honestly hadn't been thinking and to say he felt a little guilty would be an accurate assessment.

But then there was a soft hand on his cheek and his face was tilted back up in a manner most gentle. This time, when Haruhi leaned forward to kiss him, there was definitely more purpose in her movements but also an underlying note of nervousness that Kyoya could sense. Not that he really took note of it much because he was too busy being surprised.

How many times did Kyoya have to remind himself to stop being surprised by Haruhi?

Now that the kissing had been permitted, Kyoya's guilt all but evaporated into thin air as he leaned forward, turning her timid kiss into something deeper. Haruhi didn't seem to mind; instead her fingers slid from his jaw to the back of his head where they curled gently in his hair, which was still damp from the shower he'd just taken. Kyoya assumed her other hand was still behind her somewhere, supporting some of her weight.

Feeling bold, Kyoya decided that their current position simply wasn't very practical. With one hand on her lower back, he leaned forward, forcing her back, and pulled her underneath him, using his free hand to swing her legs out from underneath her. They ended up in a similar position to where they'd started but they were much closer together and this time they were actually touching, kissing in fact.

When Kyoya pulled away to look down at her, her face was flushed pink in the prettiest of ways, her lips puffy and parted as she breathed shallowly. Her thin arms were wrapped around his neck and her dress had been thrown into disarray, hiked up around her mid thigh and bunched underneath her, baring most of the smooth skin of her legs to Kyoya's eyes and hands.

One of his hands rested on the pillow beside her head, holding himself up, and the other rested on her thigh, not moving but simply finding a home there, the coolness of his fingers largely in contrast to the heat of her skin.

"Haruhi," he said then, his voice low and raspy with the weight of desire. "Are you okay with this?" As self-serving as Kyoya often seemed, he wasn't a barbarian. He was a gentleman. The ideals of the Host Club were no trivial thing and Kyoya upheld them strictly.

Haruhi seemed almost surprised by his question and then something in her eyes softened, a...happiness? Fondness? Kyoya couldn't discern its true nature. But whatever it was, it was...warm. And then she nodded, simple and utterly adorable.

Kyoya himself hardly realized he smiled then but looking back, analyzing it all, he thought that maybe that was the first time Haruhi had seen a genuine smile grace his lips.

He leaned and pressed a swift kiss to her lips before his lips moved away, ghosting butterfly-light over her neck. He was careful not to nip or tease the skin as he knew that marks on her skin would not bode well for the following morning.

When his mouth reached her collarbone, she tilted her head back and a soft gasp passed through her lips. He took pause here, his mind still going a million miles a minute, but when she reached up with her own hands and slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms, leaving the rest to follow and bare her breasts, Kyoya forced himself to stop questioning.

Kyoya had never considered himself a _gentle_ man - of course, he was a _gentleman_ , but the two were entirely different - so he even surprised himself with the tenderness he showed when trailing languid, unrushed, open-mouth kisses down the middle of her chest. Haruhi's breasts were small, that was no secret, but Kyoya found that he didn't mind at all. Something about her slim, delicate frame was wholly appealing to him in a way he had never thought of before.

Kyoya hadn't noticed the quiet until it was no longer there where he carefully let his tongue run across the pebbled flesh at the peak of one breast. Haruhi's soft gasp punctuated the movement of her fingers, sifting through his hair, along with the arch of her back, rising slightly off the bed. Kyoya almost smiled at this, actually pleased that she was pleased.

His hand absentmindedly trailed up the smooth porcelain skin of her thigh until it came to rest at the elastic of her underwear. Kyoya took pause again, looking up at Haruhi's face, seeing the flush of her cheeks and her hooded eyes. It was clear she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Still, he raised his eyebrows as means of a question and only after her subtle nod and a slight tug of his hair did he permit himself to begin pulling her panties down and finally, off.

He then hiked up the hem of her nightgown, just that little bit further so that all of the fabric lay bunched between the bottom of her breasts and her hips. And as he took in this sight, he thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Kyoya knew that some men - most men, he'd even venture - would think that Haruhi simply couldn't be very beautiful because her figure was "boyish" or "unfeminine" but Kyoya didn't see that at all. He wasn't even sure if it was entirely her body that he found appealing in that moment. Yes, obviously his physical attraction to her was evident but as he looked down at her, _all_ of her, he couldn't help but think it was mostly the spark in her eye that spoke of the quick intelligence that dwelled within her coupled with the modest flush of her cheeks and the determined grip in his hair that had him feeling this way, more than it was the fact that he could see her naked womanly assets.

As Kyoya looked down at her, another thought occurred to him. Little as he knew about Haruhi's love life, he had to assume this was the first time she'd ever been so intimate with another person. And as much as Kyoya wanted her, as much as he was _aching_ to be buried in that wet heat, he couldn't find it within himself to allow Haurhi's virginity to be whisked away in a situation such as this. He wouldn't feel right. It would sit sourly in the pit of his stomach.

So instead, he shuffled downward and trailed soft kisses up the inside of one of her thighs. He could hear a soft noise from her above him and by the sound of it, he assumed it was only due to surprise, not apprehension. He gently eased her thighs slightly further apart and settled himself in between.

It was a dizzying sensation, feeling the rush of power as he leaned in to run his tongue along her very core. The near-silence in the room was finally shattered by the moan that escaped Haruhi then. When Kyoya chanced a look up at her, he had expected her to cover her mouth with one hand, being rather shy, but instead, her eyes had fluttered shut, her mouth fallen slack and her hands stayed where they were, one tangled in his hair and the other fisted in the sheets.

She was entirely unabashed at this point and Kyoya took pride in the fact that he worked her up to ragged breath and airless moans in a matter of mere minutes. When she let out a whispered, "Kyoya-senpai…" he was suddenly reminded of the tightness of his own pants, containing his erection that had been neglected all this time.

Worming one hand underneath himself, he managed to undo his pants and slide both them and his underwear down to his knees so he could begin stroking himself in earnest.

Not long after, Kyoya could feel Haruhi's thighs tense around him and with a call of his name and a light whimper, all of the tension suddenly released from her body. He sat up partially then, his own hand even slowing on his cock, to watch her in the throes of pleasure.

When she regained some of her breath, she opened her eyes and looked up at Kyoya before very obviously looking down to take in the sight of his hand lightly stroking his leaking arousal. Wordlessly, she sat up and gently removed his hand, replacing it with her own. Kyoya would admit to being surprised, but then he would have to scold himself again for ever being surprised by Haruhi. He didn't think he'd ever learn.

Her touch was light and hesitant at first, and he thrust shallowly into her grip, encouraging her to be firmer with her actions. It was clear she had never attempted this sort of thing before, but that didn't seem to deter her in the least. In fact, she seemed eager to learn, which only made her more attractive to Kyoya. Soon, she had learned several tricks to get Kyoya to bury half-stifled moans into the side of her neck.

It was just like that, her hand curled around him, stroking him with an unpracticed perfect imperfection, and his body wrapped around hers, panting harshly against her neck, that he came.

As he floated back down from his cloud, he once again felt Haruhi's hands on his face, turning him back to her so she could place her lips sweetly against his. Kyoya allowed himself the liberty of savoring this kiss, taking his time with it and reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear and run his thumb over her cheek.

When they parted, no words were spoken as Kyoya stood to swiftly clean up the light mess that had been made. He brought Haruhi a damp towel to wipe her hands and for some reason unknown to him, this made her smile warmly at him.

He didn't understand. But he did appreciate.

Several minutes later, Kyoya settled down on his bed and Haruhi looked as though she were about to stand. She wore an odd sort of expression now, one that Kyoya finally, after some thought, realized as discomfort.

As she moved to stand, she also opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Kyoya reached and grabbed her wrist, gently but swiftly pulling her down beside him. He wrapped an easy, casual arm around her shoulders and held her against himself, planting a kiss atop her head and mumbling, "You're not going anywhere."

And if she buried a smile in his chest so he wouldn't see, that was okay with him.

They fell into an easy silence, both tired enough to forego any attempts at conversation and simply close their eyes, holding each other close. Kyoya knew there would be some repercussions to this at some point, most likely as soon as the following morning. But in that moment, Kyoya couldn't find it within him to care; he could only pity his future self.

And when the thunder started, Kyoya held onto Haruhi until she stopped shaking and fell soundly asleep.


End file.
